dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
Adelina Your post in Knockturn Alley :) Echostar 14:36, March 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Villa I think "The History Trip/Athens/Villa" if that's okay? That way it's also connected to the Athens page. The course of true love never did run smooth 14:49, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Calendar Hey. I don't know how we got off... but if we stick with our current plan... summer would be finished on April 20th, 2015. And that's the beginning of August IC. Is that something we wanna change...? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:29, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :... I literally understood none of that. But if you have a plan... then fine. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:33, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Okay... but if we do 3 weeks of summer... that would mean classes start on April 20th. Are we gonna do an extra week of summer? That would actually be fine, because otherwise I was realizing that the week of Salem for the trip, and the week the Carriages open would overlap. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:41, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Yep, sounds about right. :P Well I guess it's just a happy accident then that I planned the trip the way I did OOC. I was sitting here thinking I was gonna have to change it for next year. But if it gets us back on track with the Calendar, then I'm fine. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:45, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Friend Zoned It's not Kiano's fault he has awful commitment issues :P 17:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Girls' Night I posted in apartment for the long-awaited girls' night! :D Echostar 14:32, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Differences I think this is a very Mary Waters sleepover. At most of the sleepovers I ever went to, it was pizza (maybe with plates), and soda with movies. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:11, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :lol, that's fair. I have a friend who ended up going to culinary school for baking-- and she's always been into that. So when I went to her house for a sleepover, we'd bake something really cool... after eating pizza... and then watch movies. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:17, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Apartment Nah. I liked the pictures. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:29, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Your post? Ferlen's post in the basement- unless you think it's finished? Echostar 20:51, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Bringing back your favorite character Lily Smith's Safe House/Swimming Pool Ashley is going into limbo, and Lily's protection is in play. Her presence is required in limbo! :D Echostar 06:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :I guess I should've researched it further before I gave Ck permission to kill Ashley... *makes note to self to never rp something like that again until 3am* I'm sure we could whip something up... or if it's easier, Ashley could feel like Lily's thrusting her back alive or something, instead of a full-on rp... though as I'm not quite sure who killed Lily, I'm not sure how I'll be able to really use it again... *goes to research further* Echostar 12:49, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Echostar is now debating with herself about whether it's really Ashley's time or not, and will decide by the end of the rp. Echostar 12:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Advice needed desperately Hey ^_^ Do you have any tips for writing a four-solid-page essay in under two hours that was actually due Monday but stuff happened? Finally Friday <3 14:14, April 3, 2015 (UTC) : So no miracle hacks, huh? :P Thanks :D : 14:19, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: I know...one can hope,though. ::: 14:23, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Healing Oops. You're right. Well that's easy enough to fix in a post or two :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:12, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa I think so- unless there was anything else you wanted to add. Echostar 15:18, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Or their appointment with Mary. Echostar 15:20, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sleeping Owls I assume you're busy at work, and were only stalking things when it was your turn to post. Both Mary and Renee fell asleep in that RP, so it would just be your post there. :P Also, Renee left a full report on Ferlen's desk, if you wanted to do something about that. I'm leaving this weekend-- going to see my brother/grandma. So I'll be gone most of today/tomorrow. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:34, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Question Did Ashley and Ferlen really talk before this rp happened? Or did he basically tell her to wait for Renee? Echostar 16:56, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :...does Ferlen need Teresa to come knocking? Echostar 17:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, just making sure. Echostar 17:51, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RE:Fates I'd say go to Benjamin, but both Echo and I have realized we're too blinded by our chars to be truly impartial. Draco maybe? Someone else? Is this an OOC waiting game til you come up with something fair IC? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:52, April 3, 2015 (UTC) What about exile? Also, Mary knows that Renee tried to kill Ashley, right? Echostar 18:06, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Renee would love it if she kept her job, and Ashley got fired, but she (Renee) isn't expecting to keep her job either. Personally I don't want her executed... :/ It's actually been a source of (completely unnecessary) anxiety for me today wondering if this is the last time I'll ever get to RP Renee... (I know this is ridiculous. But it's been on my mind. :P) Anyway... I'm sure you'll come up with something. You and Ferlen always do. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 03:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) IDEA Ferlen makes Renee and Ashley do an Unbreakable Vow with each other not to kill the other. He tells them it's this option, or execution. He can fire them both, and they can both remain in the Wizarding World, and neither of them can break the vow soo...... Thoughts??? The course of true love never did run smooth 03:49, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I can't believe we JUST missed you :P Since Ck and I were up so late the night before and we figured we were kind of at a standstill, we both went to bed at a (semi-decent) time last night :P Renee's soul is being put back together- I'm assuming she'll be rushed to St. Mungo's. Mary won't be able to handle it if she's told everything at once- I envision her having a panic attack. So I'm thinking Ferlen would stay, or Teresa is called in since she knows so much about soul magic, so that the hospital rp doesn't end up being a self-rp for Ck. I'm doing a lot of paperwork for student loans and other Federal Student Aid things (which I'm quickly realizing is very tedious and time-consuming :P) so I'll be on and off today. I should be back on to stay around 8pm your time, if you're available to rp it all out then, and Ck should be back by then too. Echostar 15:02, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :I never meant to worry you, too. And don't worry about me. :P I am too much of an MBTI "F" for my own good sometimes. I was able to hash all my feelings out with Echo, and I'll be fine. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:45, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ministry Inquiry Hey, Bond! I do plan on keeping Bryan in the Auror Office. I've been travelling for Spring Break, but I'm back home now so I'll be more active. April Showers Bring... Baby and bridal fun! So Teresa needs a baby shower... and Mary needs a bridal shower... so Hope and Phoebe are going to plan something. Teresa is lured to Mary's, thinking she's helping to set up for Mary's bridal shower- and surprise! It's her baby shower. Hope discreetly lets her know that the bridal shower is now at Teresa's house. So once everyone leaves Mary's apartment, Teresa will ask Mary to come over to her house for a bit- and surprise! It's Mary's bridal shower. :D I have off school Monday and Tuesday, so we could start that tomorrow? Echostar 04:21, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Which one is next? Which Ferlesa rp is next now? The one where Ferlen starts to destroy everything in the basement? Their appointment with Mary? A rp where Teresa mentions that she knows seven other languages besides Polish (though not fluently) :P Echostar 12:52, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RP? Benjamin and Ferlen somewhere? Echo suggested they go grab a beer while the shower festivities are going on :P Renee also wants to talk to Ferlen at some point as well. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:26, April 6, 2015 (UTC) : Sure. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:36, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, you're right :P Mary does know. I'm having a bit of trouble remembering which character knows what :P Echostar 19:48, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Wedding Shower Now!! Your post at the Black House :) Echostar 15:46, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Responses Ferlen just found out Renee nearly killed Ashley in real life once before and the best reaction he's got is "Okay. So?" :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:13, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Sandboxing Hey! Sorry... I had to make a phone call earlier. (Ended up being an important one). But go ahead! Feel free to use my sandbox for Melinda processing things. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:17, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RP? Usually you respond so quickly when I post anywhere that might be remotely related to you. :P You must be busy today, and that's fine if you are. But I posted with Seth at Jaeslya's place if you've got time. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:26, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :He said he would be working on his coding project today, and wouldn't be on much. It's his post on Ferlesa too. :) Echostar 14:28, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'll get there...I'm working on this project, and my thoughts are on Melinda too since she needs to get things sorted out fairly quickly. I did see your post, I'll just be a bit slow in responding today in general since I have a lot of other things I have to get done for the real world (unfortunately). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:30, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I saw the stuff on Melinda. I'm going through those two pages that you linked now, because they're super interesting. It's fun to look in my sandbox and see stuff I haven't done. :P And no worries about being busy-- we all have those days. Work comes first. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Letters Oscar's going to be sending little souveniers and gifts to his friend from London once the term begins, and he'll probably send something to Melinda. Any ideas or requests? :P 18:08, April 8, 2015 (UTC) : Would the Bagman's see London a lot? Because Oscar's probably already got a sketchbook full of paintings and drawings of London. 18:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks!! Thank you so much, Bond!! I'm back now, but my trip was amazing!! :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa Baby A turn of events... Teresa is going into labor! Echostar 04:51, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :And Phoebe also has a visitor. Echostar 05:58, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Ferlen's really not angry with Teresa, Ashley, or Renee? Or is he simply not angry because Teresa danced around the primary reason her water broke? Echostar 13:19, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Ministry interview I'll post now for the interview, also thanks for letting me know she isn't 17 anymore i just forgot to change it Fandomgirlforever (talk) 15:20, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Rose Grace Black I started a page for her on my Pensieve here. Feel free to edit as you wish. I decided on her model, and I'm going to start finding character pictures and such. Echostar 01:05, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Melinda and Mark?? :D Hey! I was wondering if you want to RP Melinda and Mark somewhere! If you want to pick somewhere, and then let me know where, that would be great! :D (Unless, of course, you don't want to, then I'll just go somewhere and cry.) :P You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Baby Do you want to rp the Ferlesa baby coming home? Or do you want to rp them still in the hospital, to keep them there awhile longer, so they'll be in the building when Ashley, Phoebe, and Renee are finally brought back? Echostar 11:47, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :http://www.babycenter.com/0_milestones-1-to-6-months_1496585.bc This might help you figure out what Rose can and can't do at this point. :) Echostar 15:08, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Milestones Obviously the milestones for each child are different- but based off the temperament we've seen so far, I think this is the order and timeline for the major milestones for Rose- *Sits Alone- 7 months (January 2025) *Crawls- 8 months (February) *Stands- 12 months (June) *First Word- 13 months (July) *Walks Alone- 15 months (September) *Two-Word Phrases- 18 months (December) That lays out all the major ones nicely over a year period, if that works for you (I know I'm thinking ahead, but I'm working on child development anyway this period so I decided to look it all up :P) Echostar 15:24, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Coroner Sure- since she's already there, it makes sense :P Echostar 19:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Is the body so mangled that it's unrecognizable? Or is she someone Benjamin wouldn't know? Echostar 19:18, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Does Seraph have a page? I'm editing the St. Mungo's roster. Echostar 19:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Also, Ashley took pretty much all of Lily's memories when she created Phoebe. If she could guess anything about this woman, or what happened, let me know... OOC it's hard to keep track of it all :P Echostar 19:29, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Is the note written in Phoebe's handwriting, or in another person's handwriting that Mary would recognize? If it's more like Lily's, I don't think she'd recognize it- so that's what I'm assuming unless you GM otherwise. Echostar 20:09, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I just wanted to say thank you for making the template. I appreciate it! MinaTula (talk) 20:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Teresa's Skills I'm thinking that Teresa would know how to trace someone who's Apparated like Kinsel could... I'm not sure she's put it into practice before, but I think she'd know the theory. I don't know how that would be GMed out since it's not really explained in the books... but does that sound likely? Echostar 16:39, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :What about Ferlen? Echostar 16:44, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :What about Ashley? :P Echostar 17:07, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Teachers I was planning on doing it this weekend. :) I'll probably do it sometime tomorrow. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:49, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :I will! :) Thank you for offering, and checking in..I appreciate it. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:52, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Ashley I'm redoing her character page next, and her history is going to be written out in a similar way to Lily's. I know we talked about changing her family history a bit- do you still want to do that? Let me know what would be best changed- I copied her old character page here. Echostar 10:26, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Sure- I'll move on to Joseph's in the meantime. Question... what are you doing awake and on the wiki at 5:45 in the morning? :P Echostar 11:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Gotcha. I won't be on much today, but I'll be able to rp without interruption in the late evening. Echostar 11:47, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Raining on the Black Parade If you want this style of char to kill off, I could de-mothball Steve Kunze. While I'm happy for him to die, he would be no easy kill, however. :P Alex Jiskran 17:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Jenna Kinda sad to watch really... you rp her so well :P I have about 20 more minutes, then I probably won't be back until late this evening, after my work shift. Echostar 17:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure! But I would prefer he die by poisoned skull dust that he accidently inhales and makes his lungs bleed until he chokes. ::Oh! I forgot to mention that he also takes beta blockers to steady his hand while working on skulls. Such evidence of that would be found on a tox screen of the liver. :: I just realized... Ferlen and Teresa were engaged on the same night that Ashley created Phoebe and placed half of Lily's soul inside her. That's just... wow. Echostar 13:38, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Phoebe I posted in Ashley's office... when is Phoebe's death date? Echostar 12:09, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Carlisle Does Bryan still rp Valois? Echostar 13:56, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Maurice ....I still think he should just be Auror Head. :P But I know that can't happen right now. ...is there like a sub-head or something? I agree he's qualified. But yeah, I don't want to be swamped either. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:02, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Work Okay, I need to focus on stuff. I'll be off and on. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:09, April 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: RP Hi :) Sure, I'd love to. I've just got a couple more characters to sort and then I'll post in all the carriages :D So a might be a little while, it takes me so long doing each sorting xD Emma tigerlily 15:20, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, good idea :D I posted :) Emma tigerlily 15:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Mary Your post on the Black House with Ferlen :) Echostar 17:13, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Well, they COULD just grab Teresa- except she'd have to bring Rose along. If Ferlen was home he could babysit. Echostar 17:18, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Healing It'd be great to haver her! Soa didnt sign up this year, so at the moment, it's just me, so some extra help would be great. If you want to teach healing, Im fine with that. I know not a lot of people used to post on it, but maybe you could get it going again! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:09, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Also, thanks for opening the carriages and staff meeting. I was planning on starting the meeting later today after class, but you made my life easier. :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. RE: Hope I agree, but in many ways, the situations are very different. When Rex left Hope, he left her pregnant, and canceled a wedding on her. And Hope wasn't very self-sufficient at that point (in-between jobs to plan the wedding... still living with her grandfather...). Now, she's got a job, and a daughter, and an apartment... she's in a much better place. Yeah it sucks, and yeah there are parallels, but I think Hope will be okay. But it might also explain why she's not exactly expecting Phoebe to come running through the door any time soon, either. She's starting to drift away from the idea that Rex will come back and sweep her off her feet. So she's not expecting the same of Phoebe, either. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:15, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Amelia Could you restore Amelia? Ashley is going to go down to the Department of Mysteries, and we'd rather have an actual character letting her through (or not) as opposed to assuming a NPC let her in. Echostar 14:49, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Letter! It's too bad that Melinda's 11th birthday (and the day we could RP her getting her Hogwarts letter) is on Saturday, and I have an all-day event with the youth group I lead. But that would've been fun. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm an extrovert, and saw the opportunity... and then realized we couldn't do it, and then wrote the owl anyway? Perhaps it was more of a commiserating tone? I'd have loved to do it, but can't.... and misery loves company? xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:39, April 21, 2015 (UTC) For Jaina The Template Okay, I made the template here: Template:Anastasia Washburn MinaTula (talk) 20:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for adding it to my template page! It's hump day ^_^ So did you just decide to visit chat yesterday, or were your troll-senses tingling? :P 13:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Jacques Jacques is a pretty damn cool character. Any particular reasons why you've created him? I'm curious :P 14:21, April 22, 2015 (UTC) : Cool! Well, I like him :D He's interesting. 14:24, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Jacques and Adèle might know each other from Beaubaxtons - they're near the same age. If you ever want to RP them, I'm up for it :D 15:50, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Maurice and Jacques Thanks! And YAY! He looks so good, and I'm really excited to see him on the wiki. :D (Welcome back to the Auror Department :P) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:47, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I also noticed you stole Renee's page for Jacques' (which is fine). But you couldn't be bothered to give him a different birthday? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :lol, alright. Maybe that's part of what made them friends in the first place. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:09, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Bubble I'd noticed the colors were similar. :P But he wouldn't be a Beauxbatons AlumnA. He's a man. He'd be an AlumnI. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:52, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Technically everyone, regardless of gender, can call themselves an "Alumnus." Men (and women... like women are now calling themselves actors, instead of actresses) are Alumni, women are alumna. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:55, April 22, 2015 (UTC) New character Just thought I would let you know that I'm loving the Amell models, mostly Robbie ;) I've been watching The Flash and Arrow, and I just keep thinking oh look, it's Ash and Julius! Now I can do that with another character. :P You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:38, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I love it! It's not as dark as Arrow, I think. And it's great to watch with the third season of Arrow because they cross over a lot and go together. If you like Arrow, I would suggest watching it. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Office Thanks for editing it for me Fandomgirlforever (talk) 20:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC) French With two French Aurors working at the Ministry, would you like me to restore my old character Leah Fontaine? She was the Head of the French Ministry, and if French-British relations are great right now, Britain can work with them on a variety of projects, etc. when needed. Echostar 21:14, April 22, 2015 (UTC) To help keep track I created this. Feel free to use/update it as necessary until this crazy, confusing mess we've created becomes less confusing. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:00, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Approved Jacques Jacques Boudreaux has been approved :) Emma tigerlily 15:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Jacques Humorous thought I had at some point yesterday... would Jacques try to hit on Hope? Or is he not into single Mom's? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Speaking of the Forest For the Ferlesa rp, is Teresa returning from her bout of emotion in the forest? Also, this might interest you: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1aTBZNIvxR1bhht_sxQHqzvBciXzdZy2_OWvd5-fPfvg/edit?usp=sharing Echostar 05:27, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Awww.... Poor little Melinda. Hopefully she makes friends and forgets all about her big sister. ;) Or she can just send Charity constant messages asking for help and advice. Or she could go to Ash? (Though that's just a self-RP lol.) Would she seek out Nora? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:29, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Ckohrs0221 is now imagining Nora turning into a makeshift family counselor for Faith and Melinda... and is giggling to herself. A lot. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:33, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Haha, I was picturing the two of them getting caught by a Prefect or a teacher fighting, getting dragged to their head of house... and Nora going "I literally have no idea what to do with the two of you." This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:36, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Thomas He's already in that class :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:52, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Adele Would you like to RP Adele and Jacques? :) 14:24, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Lunch Vs Mission Do you have a preference? Do you want to finish their lunch? Or just move onto the mission? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :I'm good finishing the lunch :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:18, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Scamander? Hello, I´m new here and I have a question. I created my first character a few days ago (Hope Bancroft), and I thought about making another. Would it be ok if she would be remotely (VERY remotely) related to Newt Scamander, because he´s not that important and only mentioned sometimes. Thanks in advance:-) Piper Lockwood (talk) 18:26, April 28, 2015 (UTC) That sounds fine. The ruling was, as I understand it, only to prevent an endless parade of Potters, Malfoys, Weasleys etc. Alex Jiskran 19:52, April 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Flying *facesmack* Sorry. Completely slipped my mind. 14:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Demi and Melinda Sure! I wouldn't mind that at all :D I'm a little busy and stressed right now, so maybe some other time? But yeah, it sounds cool. For the record I think it would be really cute for Melinda to meet Carmen as well :P Emma tigerlily 15:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) New revelations So with the knowledge that Renee is not only in a relationship, but also in love, does that change Jacques' game plan at all? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:49, April 29, 2015 (UTC)